The World
'The world of "Four Seasons" is a world that is diveded to 4 diffrent regions. The people of this world given it a name "The Four Seasons", and each area is called a "Season" or by its name. The name was given because each region has the weather and natural change of each of the seasons of the year. The regions are as follows: Winter, Summer, Spring, and Autumn. ' ☀The world is known for acts of magic. The world has a wide and varied charm, the variety of magic familiar with witches. For every season there is a ruler Kitsune (a fox with inborn magic powers) who rules on every each season. So there are four rulers called after their season. Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn. Each of them is engaged in a different field of power in his season and it affects the season in the form of culture. For example, Autumn the ruler of the autumn season brought the witches and their actions back to being legal in all four seasons. So in the Autumn season have the largest witches community. Population The population of the four seasons is a diverse population filled with different varieties of kemonomimi and humans. ☀The population is scattered among the four seasons in the form of villages, cities and small settlements. In every season there are changes in the population as different culture, different varieties of kemonomimi and different industries according to the climate of the season. For example: Usually in the Winter you will find kemonomimi with white fur and other bright colors and thick fur to protect themselves from the cold of the season. Cultural changes in seasons are usually characterized by clothing, employment, sports, recreation, and more according to the climate of the season and society of the season. Varieties in the population: 'Humans ' Most humans use magic in the world. The people who use magic are called witches and wizards. Humans mainly live in cities throughout the seasons. People use magic as part of their day to day lifes, and this is mainly due to the places they work in, or which "Group" they are in. 'Kemonomimi ' Kemonomimi are creatures resembling humans with characteristics of animals such as ears and tail. It should be noted that some of them use magic and are called a witch / wizard kemonomimi. The kemonomimi live in the villages, but there is recently a transit of kemonomimi to the big cities.They deal mainly in manual labor such as agriculture, and mainly live in large groups. They decide where to live by what animal they are. For example, mermaids live in seas, rivers, and lakes around the world because their physiological conditions do not allow them to live above water. Magic Magic is used throughout the world among all species that are in the world. The most popular magic is the magic they learn in schools, courses, and more, and they train to improve their magic abilities. There are varieties that are born with magic abilities, for example the rulers of the seasons are kitsune and they are born with magic abilities. This magic is called "inborn magic" this magic is very rare, People born with magic are particularly strong and full of experience about their magic abilities so they do not have to learn it like the other varieties that were not born with magic. Before the arrival of the current rulers in the story, learning magic was illegal, so people like witches would be arrested and thrown away for a long time in jail or executed for "illegal witchcraft." In the current days, the witches' culture has grown and changed. The most popular means of transportation of the witches is a flying broom, and around the world there are hovering signs, hovering traffic lights, and more in order to balance the witches' transportation in the sky. As witch culture grew, "sorcery groups" began to appear. The sorcery groups are groups of wizards and witches who concentrate on the magic of one domain. For example, electricity, fire, water, plants and more. The groups are scattered around the world and slowly a community was created for each group in which wizards and witches used concentrated spells in one thing. Lately, the groups have only evolved and grown and become more different and more popular in the vicinity of the World Wizards and Witches.